


Fuck Titles

by angrytrollnoises



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Larisher, Larrisher, M/M, Nightmares, Salarry, Sallarry, Sarry - Freeform, Smut, Underage Smoking, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytrollnoises/pseuds/angrytrollnoises
Summary: Sal has a nightmare because I can’t come up with my own ideas but to be blunt there’s smut !!





	Fuck Titles

Sal awoke from his sleep, visions of the nightmare he just experienced flashing through his mind. He panted as he laid in his bed, sweat covering his scarred face and down the back of his neck. It was always the same damn dream: dogs, blood, death. He hated it.

He glanced at the only light in his room. It felt like looking at the sun to him right now. Little green numbers on his digital clock. 3:33 a.m.

He slowly sat up, Gizmo shifting comfortably on his side next to the blue-haired boy. He looked down at him, scratching behind his ears anxiously. The orange and white cat gave a meow in response. He glanced over to the walkie-talkie sitting on his bedside table, deciding to call for Larry or not. He finally decided to do so, pressing the button for it to zap to life.

“Sal to Larry.” He murmured into the receiver. He wondered if the brunette would even be awake at this hour. Probably not but, a tiny sliver of hope beamed inside him.

It felt like an eternity and Sal almost gave up hope on Larry ever answering. But, suddenly the walkie-talkie sounded like static as it buzzed to life.

“Larry here.” The gruff voice of a sleepy Larry came over the speaker and it instantly made Sal feel twenty times better. He let out a shaky sigh, slowly holding the device back up to his mouth.

“H-Hey, sorry... Did I wake you?” He murmured consciously, reaching up with his free hand to shake at his mess of blue locks. He heard a soft chuckle come from the speaker and he could only picture Larry’s face right now.

“Nah, dude. I’ve been up painting.” 

“Oh, okay. Can I come over?” He knew he must sound beyond nervous with his tone. Not just because of his dream but, because he was bothering Larry at three in the morning of all times. Though he’d done it more often than he’d ever anticipated because Larry was his rock when it came to his nightmares and he depended on him a little too much.

“Of course, man. You’re always welcome in the Johnson household.” 

Sal smiled at that, him and Lisa had just welcomed him like part of the family. It made his heart feel so full to be honest. He gave a nod.

“I’ll be there soon.” He responded before getting out of bed. With a crackle of protest from his stiff bones he moved through his room. He searched around for his prosthetic, finally finding it as he heard a scratchy ‘alright’ come over the walkie-talkie before it fell silent for the final time.

He clasped the mask on to his face, petting Gizmo one last time before he exited his room. He quietly padded through the dark living room. Walking past his Dad’s room he could hear the constant ticking of keys on a computer and he wondered if he ever slept. With that he opened the front door before slipping out into the cold hallway. Sal shut it back, beginning to silently sprint to the elevator.

He stepped inside when the doors opened, sliding the key card Lisa gave him forever ago into the slot. The doors closed and the ping of each passing floor ringed in his ears. Finally the little screen read B and he stepped out into the basement. 

He turned towards his right, walking passed the still empty vending machine and to B1. He let out a shaky breath, slowly rasping in the door with red knuckles.

He could hear quiet shuffling before the click of the door unlocking. Brown almost black eyes stared at him through the darkness before the door swung open completely.

“Sally Face.” Larry greeted him, arms outstretched. 

He was covered in paint, wet smudges on his arms and face and his long brunette hair was pulled back into the messiest ponytail. Sal admired the way the other looked. Though most people thought Larry looked ‘goofy’, Sal thought he looked fine.

He thought he looked stunning.

“Larry Face.” He finally responded, politely refusing his hug, “You’re covered in paint.” Larry looked down at himself, a wry smile on his lips.  
Sal loved when Larry smiled; the way his eyes wrinkled up and the way the gap in his teeth showed and his dimples. They were all perfect.

“Right.” Larry nodded, moving out of the way so Sal could step inside. He shut the door quietly behind them, glancing to Sal. “We have to be quiet, my mom’s sleeping.” 

Larry ushered Sal into his bedroom, shutting the door there too. The ladder moved back over to his easel, Sanity’s Fall playing dully in the background. It smelt of paint and weed in the dim room and Sal maneuvered to slump into Larry’s beanbag weakly.

“Was it another nightmare?” Larry asked quite bluntly but, it didn’t bother Sal. They’d gone through this same thing a million times.

“Yeah, the same one.” He muttered in response, clutching his knees to his chest. Larry took a worried glance over his shoulder before swiveling on his stool to face Sal.

“Do you need a hug?” Larry asked, his gaze shifting to the floor. Sal felt the softest blush heat up his cheeks behind the plastic of his prosthetic. 

“No, I think I’m okay.” He reassured but, instantly regretted declining. He loved when Larry hugged him; the way he held him and stroked his hair. But, he knew if Larry hugged him, he wouldn’t want him to let go.

Larry gave an understanding nod, turning back to his painting. “I have some... weed.. if you want some.”

Sal took a second to think it over. He wasn’t that good at smoking, it always made his throat burn like hell. Maybe, he’d be fine this time.

“Okay-“ He answered, looking up to Larry expectantly. The brunette instantly perked up, hopping off his stool which creaked with the effort. Larry walked over to his dresser, pulling the top drawer open. He shuffled around inside before pulling out a pipe, baggie and a lighter.

Sal waited patiently, his chin resting on his knees as he watched Larry. Something about the way Larry moved around made Sal feel happy. His legs were lengthy like the rest of him, and he took big, long strides. Larry stopped in front of Sal, falling to his knees with a goofy smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Larry asked. He always made sure Sal was sure and prepared for things. He hated pressuring the blue-haired boy into stuff and that made Sal overly happy. Sal gave a subtle nod.

Larry nodded in return, pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear as he filled the bowl.

“Hey, Sal-“ 

“Yes, Larry.”

“Can I... try something? You can always tell me to stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Sal was a bit befuddled at his question, giving his head a soft tilt.

“S-sure.” He whispered, barely audible. He was nervous to remove his mask like he always was, really only somewhat comfortable to do so around Larry. He slowly reached up to unclasp the prosthetic and peel it from his face. He let his blue locks fall around him before slowly looking up. Larry didn’t look away like always, it seemed to surprise Sal every time; how someone could just look at him like he was normal. His heart rang in his ears and he everted his gaze.

Larry’s smile didn’t falter and he only moved closer to Sal, undoing his hair from his ponytail. He brought the pipe up to his lips, lighting the bowl and slowly taking a long hit. Sal felt dizzy just looking at Larry, the way his chest rose as he took in the smoke and his eyes fluttering shut. Fuck, he looked so good; Sal wanted to devour him.

He wasn’t sure when these thoughts started. When he began to think Larry looked cute when he laughed or when he began to think Larry was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He wished they hadn’t though. He really didn’t want their friendship to end over some stupid crush Sal had developed.

Sal was pulled back to reality when he felt the warmth of Larry so close to him. The brunette had subtly moved closer while Sal thought of such troubling issues and he felt worse now. But, all his worries suddenly vanished when Larry pressed their lips together; his tongue prodding open Sal’s scarred lips to blow the smoke into his mouth. Sal froze in place, his heart thudding so loud in his ears he was sure the whole apartment building could hear.

He instantly pulled away, coughing up the smoke in little puffs. He reached up to cough into his hands, his throat burning from not inhaling correctly.

“Shit, dude! I’m so sorry... are you okay?” Larry was beyond worried as he reached to rub Sal’s back tenderly. “I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry.” The genuine guilt in Larry’s tone pulled at Sal’s heart as he slowly started to splutter before stopping altogether. He slowly regained his breathing and gained enough courage to look up at Larry.

The other’s face was full of remorse, his dark eyes half lidded. He looked so close to crying, Sal just wanted to scoop him up and hug him tight.

“Hey, i-it’s okay, Larry-“ He muttered, reaching up to push some hair behind Larry’s ear that’d fallen out of place again. “I’ve been thinking about-“ he trailed off before regaining his little courage, “-kissing you... for awhile...” He felt his face heat up instantly, his mind fuzzy and he couldn’t tell if it was the weed or the moment.

It felt like a fucking eternity before Larry spoke again. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you too, dude.” The words fell from Larry’s lips like it was nothing and before Sal could think, Larry was close to him again. He chewed at his bottom lips anxiously, his hands fidgeting with the bottom of his black sweater. 

“Larry-“ He started but, his sentence didn’t last long before Larry caught him in another kiss. It was awkward at first, their teeth clashing and Sal being slightly off target. Larry tilted his head, righting the kiss as his tongue slipped past Sal’s lips, meeting his own. Sal let a soft noise into Larry’s mouth which only egged the other on.

The brunette pushed closer, running his slender fingers up the front of Sal’s shirt. Larry’s hand stopped at his neck, cupping it and lifting his chin slightly as he kissed down Sal’s chin and to his Adam’s apple. He raked his teeth down, just rough enough to force a moan from Sal.

Sal desperately reached up to perch his hands somewhere, finally deciding to snake them around Larry’s back and clutch at his shirt. Larry smiled against Sal’s pale skin, sucking a mark into the skin on his collarbone. This only made the blue-haired boy writhe under him, clawing at Larry’s shoulder blade weakly.

“Larry-“ He breathed hoarsely, his hand sliding up into the brunette’s hair. Once there he grabbed a fist of the hair at the base of Larry’s neck, giving a tug. This caused an immediate reaction from Larry, a moan hitching in his throat as his head lolled back.

Sal bit at his lip over this, roughly giving another tug. Only this time Larry’s hips rutted against Sal’s causing an immediate reaction from the both of them.

Sal could feel the tent in Larry’s pants against his own and he wished Larry would grind against him again. He experimentally rolled his hips up, which caused Larry to press his face into Sal’s neck with a moan.

“D-dude... I’m sorry but, I really need you. Can I?” 

Sal didn’t think Larry needed to ask for permission in any form but, he was thankful for the sentiment. He gave a curt nod, his fingers running through messy brown locks. Larry smiled against his skin, his hand traveling down Sal’s chest and naval, till it stopped above his waistband. Sal had his eyes screwed shut, scared of what Larry might think of him or his body. He knew Larry liked his face which was already the worst part of him, so hopefully he wouldn’t hate the rest of him.

Larry hooked a finger in the elastic of his pj pants. “Are you sure?” Larry whispered into his ear, placing a soft kiss to his neck right below it. 

Sal simply rolled his eyes at this. “Larry, I’m sure.” 

Larry swallowed roughly, tugging Sal’s pants down, his boxers coming with them. Sal instantly felt exposed, the air cold on his very hard length. Larry marveled in the view, only making Sal that much more mortified.

“Dude, don’t stare.” Sal insisted, shoving Larry’s face playfully. Larry gave a chuckle at that, his smile wide.

“You’re so beautiful, man.”

Sal blushed at this, his words catching in his throat. He looked to the side, covering his face with his forearm.

“Shut up- I’m not.” Sal felt Larry lean in, kissing at his wrist and the palm of his hand. Sal whimpered at this, scared of the scars on his wrist that were visible to him now. 

“Sal, you’re like... the most beautiful thing I’ve ever set my eyes on.” Larry insisted, slowly taking Sal’s hand and peeling it away from his face. Larry pinned it beside Sal’s head against the beanbag, intertwining their fingers. Sal felt himself flush, red dusting his ears now and could feel it crawl up his neck.

“You must’ve never looked in a mirror.” He retorted, a pouty look on his face as he avoided eye contact. Larry snorted; that cute, deep snort he always did.

“You flatter me, Sally Face.” He smirked, his hand slowly moving up to palm at Sal’s erection. Sal took a sharp intake of breath at this, a low moan erupting from his parted lips. He bucked his hips up, wanting more friction from Larry’s hand. “Eager are we?” He murmured, his free hand traveling up to Sal’s mouth. Larry cupped his chin, his thumb tracing over Sal’s bottom lip. 

Sal opened up his mouth, Larry slowly slipping his index finger inside the wet cavern. Sal instantly took to licking and sucking the digit easily, his eyes half lidded and full of lust. Larry’s other hand went back to pleasuring Sal. He wrapped his long fingers around the blue-haired boy’s length, giving a good stroke.

“Fuck-“ Sal whined around Larry’s finger, giving the brunette access to add his middle finger now. Sal instantly accepted it, coating the two fingers in his saliva easily. 

Larry took his fingers from Sal’s mouth, sliding them along his tongue and it made Sal shiver. Larry gave a wicked grin, the look alone making Sal shudder in want. The hand on Sal was removed, sliding down his thigh. He clutched the flesh there, bending Sal’s knee over his hip.

“Hey- Sal... can I- ahem..” He gestured with his eyes, his spit-coated fingers sinking lower and Sal didn’t take long to catch on. Larry really did like asking if he was okay with everything.

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered, gripping at Larry’s shirt with white knuckles. Larry beamed at the boy below him; the way his blue hair framed his head was like a halo. He looked so perfect sprawled under Larry like this. Larry slowly prodded at Sal’s entrance a worried look in his dark eyes.

“Sal-“

“Just go ahead-“ He murmured, obviously getting slightly annoyed. Larry bowed his head in apology, watching himself as he pressed his finger into Sal. Sal instantly tensed. It felt weird at first, like nothing he could really explain and he let out a soft grunt.

“Are you okay?” Larry asked, slowly curling his finger and Sal gasped. With a nod from Sal, Larry began to move his finger, warily adding a second. Sal’s hips trembled at the foreign feeling, rolling his hips to trying to get pleasure. Larry pressed his fingers up into Sal which instantly caused a reaction from the smaller.

“Fuck, Larry-“ His head tipped back, the brunette’s name slipping off his tongue like poison. “Right there.” He insisted and of course Larry obliged, thrusting his fingers in and out; curling them just right to hit his spot.

Sal became a whimpering, moaning mess under Larry, his thighs trembling with each prod at his prostate. Larry leaned down, biting and sucking new spots into Sal’s neck and shoulders. He continued his fingers, kissing up to Sal’s lips. Sal instantly initiated a deep kiss, though it was messy with grunts and groans.

Sal could feel himself growing closer; Larry knew how to use his fingers and Sal wondered if he’d ever done it before. He hoped not. Sal panted as he struggled with his words, “L-Larry.. I’m close-“

Larry nodded in understanding, moving his fingers faster and massaged as Sal’s spot gingerly. This sent Sal’s head spinning, his gut beginning to wrench until finally came. His thighs tightened around Larry’s hips, his back arching and his hips bucking up as he let out a loud moan of Larry’s name. Larry smiled, wrapping his fingers around Sal as he helped him through his climax.

Sal fell back into the beanbag, his voice ragged as he blinked up at Larry. The brunette was smiling at him, his fingers slipping out of Sal.

“Was that good?” Larry purred sensually, kissing Sal’s face all over. Sal basked in the afterglow for a second, his hands resting on Larry’s back. 

“Yeah, Lar.” He responded, letting Larry kiss him deeply. It was perfect, this moment right now. Nothing could change how Sal felt right now; he loved Larry. He loved his best friend.

Larry pulled away, sitting back as he let Sal sit up. Sal shifted in his seat, still sensitive as he looked around. The room still felt like it was spinning and like it was a million degrees.

“Sal-“

“Yes?”

“Are we like... together?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, yeah.” 

Sal wasn’t sure what he’d call them, they hadn’t really confessed or anything. He did like the sound of Larry calling Sal his though. It made his heart weak, he’d already marked him up like he was his. He’d never hear the end of it from Todd and Ash either.

He couldn’t believe he’d just done that with Larry.

“Sal, you know you’re the most important thing to me, right?” Larry chirped, his hand coming to rest on Sal’s and Sal intertwined their fingers.

“You’re important to me too, Lar.” He responded, leaning into Larry’s chest, resting his head against the brunette’s pec. Larry’s free hand came up to pet at Sal’s hair affectionately and he placed a kiss to his scalp.

“Never leave, please.” Sal desired, he desired for it so bad.

“I won’t. I’ll always be here with you, Sally Face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love feedback and ideas for other fics ig I haven’t wrote a fanfic in forever


End file.
